Reyna's Journal
by MeRoNa119
Summary: Reyna gets tired of keeping all her emotions inside so she starts writing in a journal... Leyna. Please Read and Review! All reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there! This is a new Leyna story. It does not follow the plot of Unexpected. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

.XIII

Jason came back today with a daughter of Venus. How could he betray me like that? I thought we had something going on, I really did. I guess he just finds her more appealing than me. I'm just not good enough. Or maybe he never liked me in the first place. I was just imagining all the unsaid feelings between us that I believed were mutual.

Oh, the irony is killing me. The one time I open up to someone he stabs me in the back and rejects my feelings. I have a philosophy Love is for insecure, foolish people. I talked myself out of my philosophy when Jason and I became really good friends. I told myself that he was meant to be in my life so I could open up to at least one person.

Apparently he doesn't like me like that. I now swear that I will never ever love someone like that way I loved Jason again.

After dinner, I was sulking in the sword-fighting arena. One of Jason's gang walked in. I stared at him curiously as I slid down on my stomach so he wouldn't see me. He had messy, curly brown hair and somewhat pointy ears. From the way he was stomping his feet, I could tell he was angry about something.

He stopped walking in the middle of the arena and sat down. For five minutes, I stayed perfectly still, not wanting to disturb him. He had his head in his hands and was muttering to himself. I felt awkward intruding on his personal breakdown but I didn't want to reveal my presence.

Eventually he took his head out of his hands and placed his hands palms-up on his knees. Whatever he was doing was seriously weird. In the blink of an eye, two balls of flame erupted from his hands. I shrieked and ran down to help him. When the boy saw me the fire disappeared. I wanted to turn around and go back and hide in the seats but it was too late.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I could ask you the same," I said, crossing my arms, giving him the trademark Reyna glare.

"Nothing much," he shrugged. "I'll see you around," he said and proceeded to walk out of the arena. I stood there for a little bit, trying to make sense of what just happened but gave up and came back to my cabin.

Now, here I am, sitting in my favorite chair and writing in this journal. I don't know why I decided to start writing down my feelings, but it helps. Especially with the whole Jason incident today. I barely said anything to him but I feel like there's nothing much to say when it's obvious to the entire camp that he has moved on and I haven't. I got so excited the other day when I realized he was coming back. All the campers laughed at me but I didn't care because I kept thinking how awesome it was going to be with Jason back at Camp Jupiter with me.

Well, I guess I'll call it a night because the only thing I can do right now is rant about Jason to you, journal. And you probably don't want to listen to that.

G'nite.

Reyna


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

.XIV

Well, hello again. I can't believe I'm writing in a journal, but I guess I've deemed myself crazy when I thought Jason liked me.

You remember that guy that I saw in the sword-fighting arena? I ran into him again today, believe it or not. I'm not quite sure what to think about him. I mean, what he did in the arena was really weird but kind of intriguing at the same time. I'd like to learn more about how the fire suddenly appeared.

So, I was strolling down to breakfast, lost in thought, when I completely ran into him and knocked him over.

"Sorry," I mumbled, helping him up and then walking away quickly.

"Hey, not so fast," he caught up to me. "I'm Leo."

I shook his outstretched hand. "And I'm-" I started to say but was interrupted.

"Reyna," he smiled, showing off bright teeth. "Jason told me," Leo explained.

I mentally cringed at the mention of the name Jason.

"Great," I replied, not really paying attention to him. Sure, I was a little curious but I'm Reyna and I don't show my feelings.

We reached the dining area and I promptly said, "Bye," hoping to shake Leo off but he was like a fly to horse and proceeded to follow me to the table for the Praetors.

"You're not allowed to sit here," I scolded him.

"You sound like you don't want me to sit here," he sat down at the bench.

"Maybe I don't," I replied harshly. "Maybe I don't want you to get in trouble with the Praetors."

"You wouldn't get me in trouble."

"Yes I will."

We continued to argue for another five minutes when Percy interrupted us. I was impressed that Leo could hold his ground in a debate with me for a good five or so minutes. He's very stubborn and, I hate to admit it, kind of good-looking. Handsome. Attractive.

Now, I normally wouldn't admit that to anyone but the reason I started writing in this journal is so I can admit my feelings to a piece of paper that nobody will ever read.

Back to Leo, I admire his charisma. Not many people approach me and less people actually survive an argument with me. Maybe I'm just impressed by his social skills and not attracted to him.

Urg, I don't know. I wish life could go back to the way it was before Jason and Percy swapped. All my thoughts wouldn't be this confusing. Everything would be perfect- as it should've been.

Maybe Jason and I would have been together.

Reyna

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to a new chapter of Reyna's Journal. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

.XVII

I know it's been a couple of days since I've written in here but that's because Jason decided that Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper and I should go on a camping trip. I don't know why he wanted me to tag along. I'm not even one of the seven.

None-the-less, I didn't take this journal along because the mortification I would feel if someone caught me with this. Again- I'm Reyna and I don't show feelings. If anyone saw me writing in this I might as well renounce my name and title as Praetor.

On this camping trip, we went fishing, hiking, swimming, pegasus racing, and roasted marshmallows. The trip was actually kind of fun. I got a chance to bond with Annabeth, Hazel and Piper because we all shared a tent.

One night, I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. I snuck out of the tent and sat by the lake we were camping near. You could see the reflection of the full moon in the water of the lake. It was peaceful and quiet, something I don't get in my life a lot.

"Hi." I jumped at the sound of a male voice behind me. Leo sat down next to me on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I found myself asking him the same question I asked him in the sword-fighting arena a couple of days ago.

"Wondering what you're doing," he said. Then we fell into an awkward silence until he said, "You know, you seem so intimidating but up close you're just a person, like me."

"Oh, really?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Yep."

I didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented by his comment. I know this sounds weird, but I have a hard time figuring out my thoughts when I'm with Leo. I mean, if I weren't Reyna, I'd say I had a crush on the guy.

But, I'm Reyna, and I swear I'll never fall in love again after the Jason disaster. Plus, this measly demigod doesn't deserve my thoughts. I'm going to think about something else…

Piper isn't a bad person like I thought she was! I assumed she was evil and self-obsessed because she's a daughter of Venus and she stole Jason. But after the camping trip, I feel like she's innocent and didn't have any clue that Jason and I had feelings for each other.

I feel like I should talk to her about Jason and I, though. I have a feeling that if I told her before Jason it would be less awkward than Jason trying to explain the messed up situation that we're in.

I could start by-

Someone's screaming outside. I'll be back!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :) Please be honest when you review! Are you enjoying this story? Do you think it's bad? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who have favorited this story, are following it, and especially those who review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

.XIX

Sorry I left on such an abrupt note. Wait…why am I apologizing to a journal?

Anyways, over the last two days something weird happened. When I rushed out to help the screaming person, I found it to be Piper. She was on fire. Luckily, by the time I reached her, Percy was there to help.

We questioned her and all she could say was that one minute she was asleep and the next minute, she was in the field, on fire. Scared, but not willing to admit it, I dismissed her back to sleep and Percy and I talked the rest of the night. After all that talking, we didn't have an explanation for what happened to Piper. The best conclusion we came to was that somebody was trying to prank her and it went badly, but even that is ambiguous because Roman's don't 'pull pranks.'

The weird that thing that has happened over the past two days is the fact that Leo's gone missing. Not that my life is any different without him, I've just noticed it. I thought back to the incident in the sword-fighting arena where I first actually talked to him and then it clicked- Leo has some sort of ability with fire, and Piper woke up on fire.

Determined that Leo was behind all of that whether he meant to or not, I went searching for him. He wasn't very hard to find. The sword-fighting arena was the first place I looked and lo-and-behold, he was there.

When he saw me, he started running towards the opposite end of the arena.

"Wait, Leo!" I called.

I could tell he was really reluctant, but he turned around and waited until I jogged over to him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, why?" he replied, too fast to be normal.

"Did you have anything to do with Piper?" I questioned.

"Why do you think?"

Realizing we were getting nowhere because we were just asking each other questions, I decided to take a leap of faith and try something different.

I sat down and crossed my legs. Leo looked at me weirdly, but joined me on the ground.

"I know you don't want to talk about anything with me, a stranger, so how about I tell you a little about myself so it's not as awkward?" I offered.

Yeah, maybe I was understating myself when I said 'leap of faith.' This was more of a jump across the Grand Canyon and hoping I'd make it to the other side alive.

So I ended up telling him a shortened version of my life story. After that he seemed a little bit more comfortable.

When I was done speaking he said, "Don't expect me to say stuff about myself, now."

"Nope," I smiled and left. I could tell I had confused him and it made me feel a little bit of pleasure on the inside. Considering the fact I had never told someone my story before, besides Jason, I've decided that I felt some sort of attraction towards Leo. Otherwise, I wouldn't have told him that.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to let him know.

Reyna


	5. Chapter 5

**I return! Here is the next chapter of Reyna's Journal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

XXI.

I received a note in the mail this morning. It didn't say where I was from and wasn't signed. The note was written in scratchy handwriting, like it had been rushed. On the crumpled paper was what looked like a prophecy.

"In your sleep, their eyes will open.

If you turn right, you surely won't awaken.

Find the beads and complete the circle,

Before they walk out and leave you to hull."

Of course, nobody knows about this but me. People have other things to worry about than me getting a strange letter in the mail.

I can't help but trying to interpret the lyrics. 'They' come out when everybody else is asleep. I'm guessing 'they' are a type of animal. With the next line, I'm guessing that the person who wrote this is talking about a decision and how choosing one over the other is a deadly mistake. 'Finding beads and completing the circle' sounds like making a necklace or some other form of jewelry. And the last line is saying that if you didn't complete the necklace and kill the animals you'll suffer…?

Prophecies, if this is even a prophecy, are hard to understand until the events pass. I'm hoping that whoever sent this wasn't talking about me. I don't need another quest after the last one. I'm too frazzled to write down what happened then now. Maybe another time. Right now I'm trying to figure out why and who sent me that note!

Moving on to another topic that's taking priority in my mind for some weird reason: Leo and I had an interesting chat earlier today. It all started when he tripped over my feet at breakfast.

"Sorry," I said and got out of my seat to help him up.

Leo smiled. "I'm clumsy, it's not your fault." He sat down with me at my breakfast table. "You know, Reyna, one day I'm going to repay you for telling me all that personal stuff about yourself. But… not right now, and probably not any time soon. Okay?"

On the inside, I chuckled at his awkwardness and ability to try and keep a conversation going. But it was kind of cute at the same time.

"Sure," I replied and took a bite out of my toast.

"I signed up for sword fighting class."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I teach that class. I guess I'll be seeing you later today in the arena."

Leo nodded. I took this moment of silence to observe that a) he wasn't eating any breakfast, and b) he had dark circles under his eyes. Devising a quick plan, I said to him, "Leo, come with me. I know a short cut to the archery fields. That is your first activity of the day, correct?"

I grabbed Leo's arm and started walking towards the woods.

"Reyna, we're going in the opposite direction—"

"No, we're good. Trust me."

We walked for about twenty yards after reaching the edge of the forest and sat down on a huge rock.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "I don't really know you that well, but I can tell something is wrong. You don't look like you've been sleeping and I'm concerned."

He just smirked. "You really pay attention to me, don't you?"

I blushed. It was true. Every time we were in the same room, my eyes were drawn to him. I'd taken to walking every night after dinner because that's what he does so I pass by him often. His wild hair and warm eyes are attractive and I can't help myself but staring.

"Look, Reyna, you're a good friend, but I'm gonna' be late to archery class. I'll talk to you later." Leo got up and started jogging away.

And that, journal, is what I would call being friend-zoned. Well, this sucks.

Reyna

* * *

**Being a relatively new writer, I have a question: how do you make the lines indent? They indent on my word document but don't show up here. I'm not a technology person :P**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

XXIII.

I think I've lost my mind. Seriously, it's getting pretty bad. I don't know why I agreed, and I don't know why in the back of my mind I felt happy about it.

What happened?

Jason wanted to walk with me after dinner. Stupidly, I said yes, thinking I could mend our friendship after our last conversation ruined it. The last time we had a real chat was on the camping trip. Jason and I both woke up early every day, but only on the last day did we actually acknowledge each other.

"Oh, hey, you're up early," Jason told me.

"I could say the same for you," I remarked.

"Look, Reyna, I know you're hurting and I just want to apologize because I believe I understand what you're upset about. You just have a particularly good way of hiding your emotions, so I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but I thought the best thing to do was to apologize," Jason said with honesty dripping from his voice.

I sighed and tried to blink away the tears that were at the edges of my eyes.

"Just go away. You have no right to say anything about what you think is wrong with me. There's nothing wrong. I'm fine. So bye!" I stood up and marched off to the other end of the campsite, my head whirling and trying to process what I just said.

So, yeah, the last time we talked I didn't think before I spoke and killed the friendship between Jason and I. That's why I agreed to talk to him this time because I was hopeful that I could heal our messed-up relationship.

Looking back, I wish that I told Jason, 'no, we cannot talk.'

"How's it going, Rey?" he started walking down the beaten path to the lake.

"Good, and don't call me Rey," I said only to get a chuckle in response.

"You know, I was wondering if there was anything going on between you and Leo."

I pretended to look confused while my heart sped up just thinking of Leo. I told you, journal, I'm going crazy!

"Leo? The one with the pointy ears and curly hair? Short? Looks guilty?"

"Seems you've noticed a lot about him," Jason pointed out and my cheeks flushed.

"Why do you think there's something going on between us?" I questioned.

"Oh, no reason." Jason looked at the archers as we passed by the archery range.

"Good, because there's nothing going on." I set my jaw shut and didn't speak to him for a few minutes. As we walked down the path in an awkward silence, Piper ran up to us.

"Hey, guys." She smiled.

I grumbled out a 'hello' and Jason gave her a quick hug. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Oh, just wanted to let you know that Percy called a meeting in two hours in the conference room," she looked only at Jason. I felt left out. All the time, I was the odd man out. You'd think the Praetor was involved in everything, but that's not always the truth.

"Okay, thanks, Pipes," he replied and she walked away.

"You know, you would be helpful if you came with us on our quest," Jason tried to console me.

How can he tell what I'm feeling? He always knows when I'm upset, when I'm angry, when I'm sad, and I don't know how he can tell. I pride myself in hiding my emotions, like I've told you several times before, journal, but he just sees right through my walls. It annoys me!

"Well, this was a wonderful chat, but I've got to get going," I dismissed myself but as I turned to walk away, Jason grabbed my arm.

"He likes you, just for the record. Even if you don't think there's anything going on, he likes you."

I turned away and started running to my cabin before I could say anything else stupid. But, inside my chest, something started stirring. Only once I got home and grabbed this journal did I realize it was happiness. Leo does like me. And I… I think I like him back.

What am I going to do about that?

Reyna

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Feel free to PM me if you don't want your thoughts out there in the reviews for everyone to see.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Drum roll* Chapter 7 of Reyna's Journal is up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. (Do I really have to keep doing this?)  
**

* * *

XXV.

Turns out I didn't have to do anything about Leo liking me, because he disappeared again. Unlike last time, when I searched the sword-fighting arena, he wasn't there.

Yesterday, I woke up at three o'clock in the morning. Why was I up at a freakishly early time? I, much to my embarrassment, still have nightmares. Even though I'm a big Praetor, dreams have never been good to me. They either predict what's going to happen in my future, or scare me by showing something that I believe will happen, but never ends up occurring. This particular nightmare was no better than the rest.

It started out with me, in bed sleeping. I woke up and saw a purple gas filling my bedroom. I held my breath and got out of bed. I pulled open my bedroom door and found the gas everywhere else in my cabin. When I couldn't hold my breath any longer, the purple gas disappeared, and I collapsed to the floor.

Evil laughter filled my ears. I looked up and saw Leo dressed in a black robe with a long black necklace that had bones on it. His face was serious-looking; his eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down.

"In your sleep, their eyes will open. If you turn right, you surely won't awaken. Find the beads and complete the circle, before they walk out and leave you to hull." Leo said the exact words that had been on the note I received in the mail.

Leo waved his hand and I was suddenly blind, my mouth was gagged and my arms and legs were forced to my sides.

"I'll just make this easier." I heard Leo say and felt a knife's cold blade pierce the skin on my forehead. I tried to cry out, to kick, to free myself, but I found that I couldn't move. The pain was unbearable, and Leo was laughing the whole time.

Now you can understand why I didn't fall back asleep. I was afraid I'd wake up to purple gas or an evil Leo. The thought of Leo torturing me just makes me shiver. Sure, anybody torturing me is terrible but when it's a friend, it's just worse. I guess it's good I don't have many close friends. But, I'm not sure Leo would even consider me a friend.

I definitely needed reassurance on the mock-prophesy. Before I could think anything else, I heard a knock at my door. Yes, somebody wanted to talk to me at three o'clock am. I was torn between being scared and being curious.

I peered through the small window in my door and saw Leo. He looked the same as ever, with the same curly hair and the same attractive face. I cautiously opened the door."Leo…?" was all I could say.

"Hey," he paused as if he was debating what he was about to say next. "Um, I just wanted to explain a couple of things."

Part of me was going 'Yes! Finally!' while another part of me was wondering why it was so urgent he told me three hours past midnight.

"How did you know I was up?" I questioned while inviting him inside.

"I figured," Leo said cockily, grinning at me.

Firstly, I freaked out. It was embarrassing if someone else knew about my nightmares! But then the rational side of me took over and said that he probably thought I was up all hours because I worked so much. I'm so conflicted whenever Leo says something.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" I asked, pulling my legs close to me in my chair.

And he launched into an explanation of his childhood. He told me about his mom and the terrible accident he had. Leo talked about his adventures with Jason and Piper and the weird wilderness school he had to go to. I was intrigued and couldn't help but smiling. Finally, _finally_, Leo was opening up. At this moment, I don't think I remember half the stuff he told me because I was so overjoyed that I was learning more stuff about this boy that I had feelings for.

When he finished, I was speechless for a moment. I didn't know what to say in response because I'd never had someone open up to me like that before.

Eventually, I said, "Wow."

"Yeah," Leo nodded.

"Well thank you for sharing that. And don't worry- I won't go around telling people that," I tried to reassure him.

"I didn't think you were going to," Leo confided in me. "Trust is new for both of us, but I think we'll get used to it."

"Eventually," I remarked.

"Eventually," Leo agreed.

Reyna

* * *

**Yes, I ****realize that Leo that didn't explain why he was at her house so early, but that's coming in the next chapter because this one was getting too long. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think Thursdays are my new 'update all my stories' day. If I update this once a week, is that okay with you guys?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

XXVII.

Well, Leo and I weren't done with our conversation when I last left you. I'm sorry, journal, but my hand was cramping up.

Anyways, I was wondering why Leo was at my house at three in the morning.

"So, why was this so important you told me this so early?" I questioned.

Leo shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep and I figured you were up. I just keep thinking of stuff and I can't close my eyes."

"I know what you mean," I said, thinking about the weird note I received in the mail the other day. The 'prophecy.'

Then I thought back to what Leo just said about trust being new to both of us, but we'd have to get used to it. Maybe I should confide in him about the 'prophecy.'

"The other day," I started, making my decision of trusting in Leo, "I received this weird note in the mail." I dug the note out of my pocket, where I kept it at all times.

"Here," I handed it to him. "Doesn't it look like a prophecy?"

I sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in and watched him read it.

"You'll never believe this, but this is also the reason why I couldn't sleep. I got a letter exactly like this! It was worrying me so I couldn't fall asleep. Partly because the first line is kind of creepy. But, yeah, I thought it looked like a prophecy too," he said, agreeing with me. I took the paper from his hands, stood up, and started to pace back and forth.

"I have ideas of what it could mean. I was thinking that whoever 'they' are aren't human. Possibly animals. Turning right might've just meant making a decision and that one option is deadly. The line about the beads sounds like you're making jewelry. But the last line I have no clue," I rambled.

"And that's quite odd that you got a letter just like this," I said, turning to Leo. He just shrugged.

"I try not to think of it. It might just be a prank," he expressed my earlier thoughts.

"Romans don't pull pranks," I whispered under my breath.

Leo heard me and said, "Let's just go to breakfast and see if anybody else got one. If so, let's do something. But if not, then we forget about it. Deal?"

"Deal," I agreed, somewhat disagreeing but not saying anything. I liked the idea of Leo and I doing something together, though. We're starting to become friends.

We walked down to the dining hall and sat at the tables. Sure, it was four or so in the morning, but that's only a couple hours of a wait for everybody else to wake up.

Leo and I talked about camp and training and a bunch of stuff. I really am starting to feel something for him. I don't know if I should detach myself as soon as I can, or if I should keep being his friend…?

Wow, am I really the same Reyna from six months ago who wasn't worried at all about a boy?

The answer to that would be no.

Reyna


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

XXX.

You'll never guess what, journal! Throughout the past three days, Leo and I have been searching to see if anyone else received any weird notes in the mail. Just as one might suspect, we didn't find anybody. Everyone we asked either looked at us weirdly or was quite interested in what the letter had to say. We didn't tell anybody because we didn't want people to think it is a prophecy. We just asked around if anybody received a crumpled up letter with messy writing.

Yesterday, I was taking my walk after dinner. During my walks, I ponder over things like the letter and the campers I'm teaching how to swordfight and Leo… Did I really just say that? Well, it is true. I think about him a lot more than I should, actually.

I don't have any idea on what to do with this Leo situation. Should I just keep being friends with him, or should I try to make it more? Do I really want more? The answer to that one is yes. I think I should finally admit that to you, journal. And I guess, in a way, writing it down helps me wrap my mind around it.

I think I'll just wait and if he wants to make a move, I'll let him. Although, in the past I've been the one to try and get him to talk to me. Like in the sword-fighting arena, and when I dragged him to the forest and sat him down on that big rock. But if he doesn't do anything, or if he doesn't feel any special feelings for me, we'll just stay friends.

So, that's settled! If he has feelings for me, he better do something or else we'll stay friends. But, I don't _feel_ like I've settled anything. I wouldn't like to continue being friends forever!

Wow… I really don't know what to say after that outburst. At least I'm saying it to this journal and not aloud to anybody.

How about I get back to the point I was trying to talk about before I started ranting? Awesome. As I was saying, yesterday I was taking my walk, pondering the meaning of life, when I came across another piece of crumpled paper. Even though I was dreading having another letter come into my life and bother me, I picked it up and smoothed it out. On it was written 'yes.' In the bottom right hand corner were initials 'WT.' Or, I assumed they were initials.

The first thing that popped into my mind was the thought that somebody was returning my question that I asked him or her earlier about receiving a weird note in the mail. But why wouldn't they just tell me? Maybe they got a letter after I asked them. But why wouldn't they tell it to my face…?

Of course, I went searching for Leo to show him the note. Along the way, people gave me weird looks and turned their faces away from me and started whispering. It was quite rude and it definitely upset me. Just because I didn't show them the letter didn't mean I didn't receive one.

I found Leo in; guess where, the sword-fighting arena. He was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his palms open. His eyes were shut and there was sweat on his forehead. I guessed he was practicing to control his flame abilities. I turned around and went back to my cabin. He could wait to see this.

Well, it's finally a decent hour to go to breakfast. I woke up after another nightmare and grabbed you, journal, to pass the time until breakfast and talking to Leo about the note I found.

Reyna

* * *

**You guys have been good about the whole 'reading then reviewing' thing. Keep it up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's an early update for you readers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

XXXII.

I am furious right now! I mean, _really_? He's an idiot! How did he manage to get me like that?

Okay, I guess I should explain what I was ranting about. It all started when I told Leo about the note I found on my pathway with the word 'yes' and the initials 'WT.' We searched all over for people whose first names started with a W. Everybody we found, which wasn't a lot of people, had no clue what we were talking about.

Frustrated, we both headed to sword-fighting class, which I teach. During the class, I had the students sparring with each other. There is this one really annoying kid in my class named Welsh. He always tries to teach the class and is always bragging about something or the other. Okay, I'll give him credit for being decent with a sword, but I signed up to teach the class so he has to listen to me.

After Welsh defeated his partner, Kant, he kept calling me over to have me demonstrate a move for Kant's sake. I believe he was doing it just to annoy me. After a couple times, I pulled him aside to lecture him. In the middle of my lecture, it dawned on me that Welsh's first name started with a W. I asked him what his last name was and he said Terrance. I told him to go back to sparring and ended the class ten minutes early to talk to Leo.

"Leo, Welsh's last name is Terrance. His initials are WT. He could be the one that dropped that letter on the path," I explained to Leo.

Leo frowned. "I hope not. Did you ask him about the letter?"

"No, I didn't want it to be him so I didn't ask," I said.

We walked out of the arena and I saw another letter on the ground. Leo picked it up and read it aloud. "Meet me in the forest, near the west bank of Lake Manacoochi."

We both rushed into the forest. When we got to the spot Welsh wanted up to be, nobody was there. Getting suspicious, we backed up into the trees and waited. Leo and I waited for two hours and nobody showed up.

That's when I started to think it was a joke, that Welsh was just setting us up and was planning to prank us. But, curiosity killed the Reyna, so I forced Leo to wait with me. We sat down at the base of a tree and started talking.

"Do you think Welsh is actually the one doing this?" Leo asked me.

I just shrugged. "I truthfully have no idea. That's why we're waiting- to figure out the truth."

Leo rolled his eyes. "We might be here for a long time," he pointed out.

"It might be worth it." And with that, we waited in silence. In fact, it was so silent and peaceful, I started to drift off to sleep; sitting on the ground with my head leaning against the tree trunk. Little did I know, Leo was doing the same.

Next thing I know, I was waking up to the sound of silent laughter. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes. When I was fully conscious of the scene around me I stood up and grabbed my knife. In front of Leo and I were five campers, one with a camera, and one of them being Welsh. Before I could lunge at them, they were gone. I woke Leo up and we went back to our respectful cabins.

The next morning, a picture of Leo and I was hung up everywhere. We were both asleep, with our heads leaning against each other. I took all of the pictures down that I could find, but people still laughed and made kissing noises at me for the rest of the day. How humiliating! Especially for me, the Praetor!

You know what, instead of writing, I could be tracking down Welsh and planning revenge. He has no idea what he got himself into.

Reyna


	11. Chapter 11

**Why do they give us school work over the summer?!**

**Yes, this is a Leyna Fic, and you will start to see that in these next few chapters. Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

XXXIII.

So much has happened this past day, I don't know where to start! Well, actually, I'll start with the revenge I was going to get on Welsh.

So, Leo and I had a great plan. We would pour out all his shampoo and put hair-remover in the bottles instead. Also, while he was in the shower, we would steal his towel and clothes. It seemed like a great plan, but when we put it into action we were stopped by a thirteen year old girl on the way to Welsh's cabin. She had light brown hair tied back in braids and caramel eyes.

"Hi. I just wanted to tell you that I received a strange letter in the mail. I don't know if it's like the one you two have, but do you want to check?"

All thoughts of Welsh were put out of our minds.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and got the paper out of my pocket. The girl gave hers over to us and Leo and I compared it to the ones we got. They were exactly the same.

"What do you think this means?" She asked.

"It means that we're going on a quest," I said. All three of us headed to everyone's favorite teddy-bear killer and asked him if we should go on a quest. He said yes, only because I think he wanted to get rid of Leo and I.

We packed up our things and left camp with no clue of where to go and what to do.

"Where exactly are we heading?" Leo asked after we'd been trekking through the forest for a good twenty minutes.

"Uh, you'll see," I responded vaguely.

He started walking right next to me and my heart sped up a little. "You have no clue."

"I never sai-"

"You don't know," he interrupted.

"Fine," I huffed and sat down on a rock.

"Kess, where do you think we should be heading?" I asked the youngest member of our group.

Her eyes lit up. "I've been thinking about this for only an hour, but I think it's a really good idea. So, it says 'In your sleep, their eyes will open' which made me think of the legend of the Surf Dancers, the mysterious people who are yellow and dance only when the moon is out."

Leo sighed. "Yes, but that's just a legend."

"Do you have a better idea?" she countered

Leo looked at me and I nodded. "Fine. We'll go look for the Surf Dancers. Where does legend tell us they'll be?"

"Waterfall Crest, Egypt."

Then, we headed back to camp because Leo said he had an 'awesome thing you can't wait to see!' that could get us to Egypt within two days. We came across a odd-looking tree in the woods and Leo pulled off a piece of bark to type in an access code.

"How come you never told me about this before?" I questioned him and we climbed down a ladder.

Leo just laughed.

Sure enough, we when reached Leo's 'lair' we boarded a… I don't even know what to call it! It was about the size of my cabin and was painted a bright orange. It was in the shape of an oval and had metal poles sticking out the top. Leo pressed a button on a remote and a section of it opened up to show us a staircase.

"All aboard the S.S. Awesome!"

* * *

**Please review. I look at every review, even if I don't respond to them. I like hearing what you have to say about this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my stories!**

**I wonder how weird it would be to be Rick Riordan reading these FanFictions...?**

* * *

XXXIV.

As exciting as the quest seemed, the trip wasn't very entertaining. Kess and Leo really hit it off. They've been talking the entire time and I've been sitting near the window on a really comfortable red couch. Yes, I packed you, journal, and I really hope neither Leo nor Kess finds you. Imagine how embarrassing that would be.

Right now it's the second night of our journey. Leo estimates it'll take two days to get to Egypt. I'm not sure I can stand another day of Kess and him laughing like best friends. I mean, what does he see in Kess as a friend? She has dirt brown hair pulled back in braids like a little girl. She is a little girl! She's only thirteen and has no experience what-so-ever.

Oh, one moment, journal, somebody's trying to come into my room. I'm just going to stuff you under the couch.

…

Wow.

I can't believe what just happened!

In the ten minutes you were under the couch, Leo came in to talk to me. He sat down on the couch right next to me.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I told him. "Does it seem like something is wrong?"

He laughed. "Seriously."

I sighed as I looked into warm eyes. I remembered that I had said that I would try to trust him. But this….jealousy issue, he did not need to hear about it because a) it was embarrassing and b) it would involve me telling him my feelings about him.

"You are jealous of Kess talking to me, aren't you?" Leo asked.

My jaw dropped a little. How did he guess that?! That means he knows I like him.

Before I could respond he chuckled a little bit and then said, "Look, just remember that no matter how many girls I talk to, you're my favorite." He blushed just the tiniest bit after he said that and promptly got up and left.

I sat there for a couple of minutes trying to process what he meant by that. Did that mean that I was his best friend? Did it mean that all the other girls are his friends and I am something more like a girlfriend?

Whatever it means, I am okay with, because it was obviously a compliment.

Reyna


	13. Chapter 13

**Do you (yes, YOU, the readers) like how this is kind of an adventure/romance Fic? Would you prefer more of one of them? Tell me in a review and enjoy this next chapter of Reyna's Journal!**

* * *

XXXVI.

We landed in Waterfall Crest, Egypt this morning. One word I have to describe the place is _hot_! Egypt is dry and sticky and hot and I really started to doubt Kess's judgment.

I started to get this feeling that I had done the wrong thing by going off on a quest with the guy I like and a little girl. After all, we were only following what Kess remembered of the legend of the Surf Dancers.

"What now?" Was the first thing Leo said as we stepped of the S.S. Awesome and onto the sand.

Instead of answering him myself, I turned to the girl next to me.

"Kess? Where does legend say we have to go to find the Surf Dancers?"

She closed her eyes trying to remember. In that tiny moment, I looked around us. We had landed in the middle of the desert. In all directions, all I could see were rolling hills of orange sand. It was a cloudless summer day and I was already starting to sweat.

"We have to go east until we find the garden of the moon plants," she replied firmly and started walking.

I glanced at Leo, very skeptical. "How to we know we're going in the right direction? How do we know the people we're looking for are real?"

He shrugged and started walking after Kess. "We just have to trust our gut," he told me. "And hope we're right," he added and we both laughed.

"I've been thinking," I started, "what you said the other day was really nice." I mentally slapped myself for being so awkward. That's what I get for trying to compliment him.

Leo smiled a bright smile. "It's true. You're the first person I've really trusted and I thi-"

Kess interrupted us with a shriek of joy. "I think I see it!"

We rushed to her side and looked in the direction of where she was pointing. All I saw was sand upon more sand. What could she possibly see?

But Leo reacted differently. "That has to be it."

I was bewildered. "Uh, have you guys gone crazy? I really don't see anything."

I squinted and stared really hard in the direction the other two people in my group were looking but I didn't see anything! It was so weird.

"How about we walk closer to it? Maybe then you'll be able to see it," Leo suggested.

"Fine," I mumbled and starting walking behind Kess and Leo.

We finally reached the place where Leo and Kess claimed there was a garden. I couldn't see it.

"Let's eat something and drink some water. Maybe you're just dehydrated," Kess said to me after I told them I really didn't see anything.

I could tell that they were just making up stuff to make me feel better. But seriously, why couldn't I see it?

We set up camp near the 'garden' and waited until the night. We decided that it was for the greater good if just Leo and Kess went into the garden and confronted the Surf Dancers. What they were going to do was to try and talk to the Surf Dancers and get more information on what decision we'll make when we 'turn right' and what exactly finding beads means.

Our quest is not going well. We're still just trying to figure out what the prophecy means. I seriously am starting to think that the best thing we could've done was ignored the note in the mail.

Right now I'm sitting by the fire. Kess and Leo left about an hour ago. I'm not sure when they are going to return and what information they'll have but I'll just wait. I'll wait and hope nothing goes on between the two of them while I'm away. I may be Leo's favorite, but favorites can always be replaced.

Reyna


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**Enjoy this dramatic chapter.**

* * *

XXXVII.

The last time I wrote in here I wasn't trapped by a tribe of maniacal people in a dusty cavern. Yeah, a lot has changed since yesterday.

I'll start with the fact that I couldn't just sit around and wait for Kess and Leo to come back. I memorized the spot where they disappeared and I couldn't see them anymore, and positioned myself at a forty-five degree angle, the best angle to throw a spear. I threw the spear and it disappeared, just like my two companions had.

Then I thought, 'what would happen if _I_ tried to step past that point?' Stupidly, I packed up all of our things, put out the fire, and started walking. Once I was within twenty feet of the spot, I was tackled to the ground. My attacker and I rolled around a couple of times as I struggled to get him or her off me. But, soon there were five attackers and I couldn't do anything.

My attackers were dressed in long black robes and their faces were covered in black masks with yellow markings on them. They bound my hands and led me in the opposite direction of the spot. I thrashed around for a couple of minutes, but when I realized that it was hopeless, I decided to save my energy for another time.

I quietly started to take in the appearance of my attackers. It didn't take me long to notice that the only thing not covered by some sort of black clothing was their feet; their very bright, yellow feet.

My heart started pounding in my chest. From what I remember of Kess's spiel about the Surf Dancers, they were yellow and only came out at night. Well, it was night and those feet were looking mighty yellow to me!

I started talking to them. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The one in the lead laughed. In a deep, male voice, it said, "We are just protecting our land from invaders."

My thoughts immediately jumped to Kess and Leo. I started to feel bad that the last thoughts I had about them were how I disliked Kess and was mad at Leo. What if they were taken captive too?

"Where exactly is your land?" I asked. I had to know more.

"Well, don't you know? You're the one who sent your scouts out to steal our prized circles," it told me.

I couldn't help but feel terrified for my two friends. What if they were seriously injured? Or worse…dead!?

By that point, I was practically hyperventilating. But, before I could say anything, they took a sharp right turn and we walked into a gated cave. They unlocked the gate and pushed me deeper into the cave. The leader took my backpack off my back and locked the gate behind me, leaving me with only my knife, a pen, and you, journal.

"Don't bother trying to escape," was the last thing the leader said to me before it and it's friends left, leaving me alone.

My first instinct was to try and get out. But, my knife did no damage what-so-ever to the gate. I laid against the cave wall and dug out you, journal. Now I'm writing, telling my story.

I think what I'm going to do next is to go deeper into the cave and see if there's an exit somewhere. I _have_ to go rescue Leo and Kess from the evil Surf Dacners.

Reyna

* * *

**Please keep up your awesome job of reviewing! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I have a decent excuse for not posting when I was supposed to! It's been storming here and our power has been off and on. Since school starts soon, I've been cramming my summer work and trying to get everything organize. It's currently 9:05 am when I am posting this because I want you guys to be able to read it as soon as you can!**

**So there's my excuse. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

II.

This quest might be over sooner than I thought it would be! When I last left you, journal, things didn't seem so hopeful, but right now I'm feeling pretty good about this quest Leo, Kess and I are traveling on. Of course, I can't get my hopes up, but two days ago things were drastically different than they are now. I was trapped in a cave with no idea what was happening with my companions. Now, I'm sitting in "my" room on the S.S. Awesome. So, let me explain what has happened because everything might be a little confusing to you, journal.

It all started with me, alone and worried in a cave. I might have been a little bit scared. But only a _tiny_ bit scared; I'm Reyna and I don't let emotions go to my head very easily. Anyways, I decided to explore the back of the cave after trying to break apart the gate at the opening. It seemed like a hopeless mission- why would my mysterious captors let there be an exit from their prison?- but I kept trying because even though it was unlikely that I would ever escape, I had to try!

Within the first five minutes, I found a flashlight on the ground. How lucky! I flipped the switch and it turned on. I wonder who else was down here and how long ago they dropped this flashlight.

I walked for hours, letting my flashlight shine over bats on the ceiling and rats on the dusty ground. It was cold and dry and only got worse the further back in the cave. After hours upon hours with no break, the black rock over my head started to dive closer to the earth. Finally the rock stopped close the ground. I kneeled down and saw that the roof of the cave touched the ground in no less than the length of my hand.

Frustrated, I threw my flashlight at the wall. The batteries were knocked out of it and I cursed aloud. On my hands and knees, I blindly searched for the flashlight. When I found it, I used the side of the cave to help me up. I quickly fell back down with a chunk of the rock in my hand. In no less than five minutes, I had dug myself a hole in the wall to climb through.

Once I got out, I realized how exhausted and thirsty I was. Refusing to take a break, I swiftly walked back to where I had set up camp before. Maybe Leo and Kess had escaped and were waiting for me there.

Apparently I took a wrong turn, for I soon found myself turning a corner and seeing an oasis. I ran towards the inviting pond, throwing you and my knife onto the lush green grass. After refreshing myself, I decided to explore the oasis.

That must've just been my lucky day, or something, because I soon found Kess and Leo! They were looking at something Leo was holding. Their backs were to me and I screamed, "Leo! Kess!"

They turned around and ran towards me as fast as I ran towards them. I gave Leo a huge hug and found myself giving Kess a hug too.

"What are you doing?" Was the first thing Leo asked me. I took in his presence, relishing the fact that he looked as happy to see me as I was.

I told them my long story and then got to hear theirs. The Surf Dancers had been nice to them at first and answered all their questions but then got defensive and wondered who sent them. Apparently the Surf Dancers that captured me had come back at that time and told the rest of the clan that Kess and Leo had spies. While they were being warded to their prison cells, Kess faked illness, which gave Leo enough time to free himself and knock out their captors. Now with all the knowledge they had, they started trying to find me and stumbled across this oasis about the same time I did.

That night we were back aboard the S.S. Awesome in search for gold, silver, and granite. The Surf Dancers gave them a string and told them that if they found all the metals and rocks and attached them to the string, we would have protection from all harm. How amazing!

Good night, journal.

Reyna

* * *

**Now, there wasn't much Leyna in there but the next chapter will make you squeal! **

**For the time being, please review! **


End file.
